Samantha Clover
Samantha Clover is a junior at Lake Ontario High and classmate of several former TDI contestants in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT. Intellectual and no-nonsense, she is occasionally quite clumsy and often unintentionally intimidates others with her well-above-average height. Personality Samantha is a rather average high school student – intelligent, level-headed, perhaps the slightest bit awkward. Yet in spite of (or perhaps because of) her normality, her peers tend to notice only her one truly outstanding trait – her incredible height. Standing at nearly six feet, Samantha towers over all the girls in her school, as well as some of the boys, making her an unintentionally intimidating presence. Because of her height, she is frequently asked to join the school’s various sports teams, but never makes the cut due to her unfortunate tendency to trip over her own two feet. Rather mature for her age, she is generally the one trying to keep her crazy friends in line… but not all the time. She’s rather passionate when it comes to people she cares about, which is one of the few things that will lead her to an occasional outburst – for example, in chapter two of EX, where she blows up at Heather in Christin’s defense. Biography Early Life Samantha’s height has always bothered her. When she was in elementary school, she became nervous and started crying while visiting a middle school orientation for her elder brother, only to be told by one of his classmates that a middle school student should not be crying. Ever since then she has almost always been mistaken for being older than she is, due to her height as well as her maturity, on several occasions even being thought to be a student teacher during her three years at Lake Ontario High. She tries not to let it bother her, knowing there is little she can do to avert it. Various times she tried out for sports teams in an attempt to use her height to her advantage, but has never made the cut for a school team thanks to her clumsiness, which she frequently denies is as bad as people claim. She apparently began wearing her hair in a ponytail when she was in the third grade, and after that day, no one has ever seen her with her hair down. LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT Samantha first appears as a student in Gwen’s homeroom in EX, though Gwen does not notice her until they are assigned lockers next to each other, being stunned by her height. She is later seen in Gwen’s science class, and Gwen admits to feeling sorry for Harold, who is seated in-between Duncan, who frequently bullies him, and the intimidatingly tall Samantha. She appears sitting with Christin at lunch, and surprisingly does not stand up to Heather on her behalf, either because she feared it would make things worse or because Han and Gwen were already doing so for her. Samantha also makes an appearance early in chapter two, being infuriated when Heather blatantly glares at Christin and her friends and retaliating with a stream of profanity; she also makes a brief appearance at lunch, rolling her eyes at Andrea’s continued obliviousness. She appears briefly in chapter three, having her purse stolen by Han only to steal it back and repeatedly smack Han with it. She does not appear for the rest of the chapter, nor chapters four and five. Other Appearances Samantha is one of the competitors in the series Total Drama Fame. She trips and falls flat on her face upon getting off the boat, being irritated when Chris subsequently refers to her as the “six-foot, klutzy, ponytailed wonder”. Later, she is assigned to the Killer Thespians, and shares an apartment with Christin and Han. She jumps from the plane to earn a point during the challenge, and though her team loses, remains safe at the elimination ceremony. Samantha also makes an appearance as a competitor in the short-lived competition story Total Drama Disney. She trips when attempting to board the bus and is caught by Harold, appearing irritated by his attempt to flirt with her. She is later assigned to Team Mickey, and her team wins the challenge. Relationships Friends and Classmates At the beginning of the series, Samantha is already depicted as part of a group of friends, consisting of Christin McClean, Hannah “Han” Lotta, Yoshi Genki, Lucas Cattivo, and Andrea Libro. Of these, she appears to be closest with Christin, defending her passionately when Heather throws her a glare in chapter two. She also shares some personality traits with Andrea, though she appears just as annoyed as everyone else with Andrea’s being oblivious to the world around her while she reads. She and Han have a slightly less warm relationship, as Han enjoys irritating her as she does everyone else. By extension of her friendship with Christin, she also appears to be at least friendly with Gwen and company, and Samantha’s locker neighbors Gwen’s, though Gwen appears intimidated by Samantha’s height. Antagonists Like the rest of her group of friends, Samantha appears at odds with Heather and her two cronies, Daisy Fleur and Emily Linghun. She makes her disdain for the trio known in chapter two, when Heather throws a glare at the group of friends and Samantha retorts with a profanity-laden tirade. However, she has not shown any direct animosity towards Daisy or Emily, nor do they show any towards her; their conflict is simply due to the pair’s association with Heather. Aside from these three, Samantha also has somewhat of a conflict with Han, who enjoys annoying her as she does all her friends; in chapter three, Han steals Samantha’s purse to smack Lucas with, only for Samantha to take it back and repeatedly whack Han with it. Gallery File:Samantha Clover.jpg|Samantha's original image. File:Sunshine's Incomplete TDF Logo.jpg|A sketch for a Total Drama Fame log. Samantha can be seen on top of the star. File:Christin, Han, and Samantha Redesigns.jpg|A colored pencil redesign for Samantha. Trivia *Samantha is of Irish descent, as is reflected in her surname, Clover (as clovers, in particular the four-leaf variety, are frequently associated with the Irish). *Though her biography describes Samantha as not making the cut for any sports teams due to her clumsiness, she is depicted playing girls’ basketball in her Total Drama Fame audition tape, outplaying her opponents. The game might have been staged for her audition, however, and her outplaying the other team is implied to be more thanks to her height than actual ability.